The present invention of a mechanical device applied in a transfer system is an improvement of the device in corresponding patents issued in Brazil as No. 8701734 and in the U.S. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,931, by the same inventor/applicant, and it provides a mechanical arrangement used mainly for automating the several processing stations of, for example, a metal stamping processed metal part in a conventional press.